datingwithdaddy dot com
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Setelah menginstall aplikasi di ponselnya, Lu Han tak menyangka bila kehidupannya akan berubah 180 derajat seperti ini. Tapi—fuck, daddy-nya sangatlah keren." [hunhan - sugardaddy - teacher!hun - manxman - completed]


" _ **S**_ _etelah me_ _nginstall aplikasi di ponselnya, Lu Han tak menyangka bila kehidupannya akan berubah 180 derajat seperti ini. Tapi—fuck, daddy-nya sangatlah keren."_

* * *

 _Author : otwskripsian aka SachiMalff the weirdest_

 _Pairing : Oh Sehun – Lu Han aka the angsty ship ever aka hunhan aka my babies aka the kinkiest ship ever_

 _Rated : M for the language and sexual tension and Lu Han's sexy minds_

 _Warning : sexual tension. Using many inappropriate words. Using too many sexual words. Typos because I'm the queen of typos_

* * *

Bertemu dengan Lu Han, seorang siswa tingkat akhir di Sekolah Menengah Atas yang kali ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya ia di panggil ke Kesiswaan karena ia belum juga membayar biaya ekstrakurikuler dan uang sekolahnya.

Di hadapannya, Mr Park menatapnya dengan bosan seraya membolak-balikkan catatan dari pegawai keuangan. Lelaki paruh baya di depan Lu Han tersebut memijat pelipisnya frustrasi kemudian menghela napas panjang. Dari atas kacamata bundarnya ia memandang Lu Han tajam.

"Lu Han, apakah kau tahu mengapa saya memanggilmu kemari?"

Lu Han mengangguk pelan seraya menatap gurunya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Mr Park, saya tahu jika saya telah menunggak uang sekolah selama tiga—"

"Lima," koreksi Mr Park sambil menatap Lu Han galak.

"Oh—oke. Saya tahu jika saya telah menunggak uang sekolah selama lima bulan, tapi sungguh, Mr Park. Kedua orangtua saya sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi berkepanjangan dan mereka tiba-tiba saja lupa tentang eksistensi saya sebagai anak kandung satu-satunya yang paling hot namun juga imu—"

"Lu Han."

Lu Han menghentikan ocehannya, kemudian menatap Mr Park tepat di kedua matanya.

"Y-ya, Mr Park."

"Apakah kaupikir aku percaya dengan omong kosongmu barusan?"

"Uh— _well_ , yang saya katakan barusan adalah fakta ya—"

"Lu Han, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa orang tuamu yang mengalami krisis ekonomi adalah fakta jika ayahmu saja muncul di koran nasional sebagai pebisnis nomor tiga di Korea bulan ini?"

Lu Han melebarkan matanya tak percaya, memandang Mr Park dengan rasa kikuk yang luar biasa karena—

 _BAGAIMANA IA BISA LUPA KALAU BABA-NYA BEGITU KAYA SEHINGGA BISA KAPAN SAJA MUNCUL DI KORAN ATAU TELEVISI ATAU MAJALAH ATAU BAHKAN BALIHO ATAU PAMFLET JALANAN?! MENGAPA IA TIDAK MEMAKAI ALASAN YANG LEBIH LOGIS SEPERTI IA KECOPETAN KETIKA AKAN MEMBAYAR ATAU UANGNYA HILANG ATAU BUKANKAH IA BISA MEMBUAT ALASAN YANG LEBIH MELAS SEPERTI IA BARU SAJA DI BULLY DAN UANGNYA DI AMBIL ATAU IA DIHIPNOTIS DAN DIPERKOSA BERAMAI-RA—_ tunggu dulu, bukankah itu terlalu ekstrem?— _TAPI BUKANKAH ALASAN-ALASAN TERSEBUT AKAN TERDENGAR LE—_

"Lu Han."

"..."

"Jangan berpikir jika saya akan termakan oleh kebohongan yang sedang kaurencanakan di otak kosongmu itu."

"..."

"Dan Selasa. Kau harus membayar uang sekolahmu paling lambat hari Selasa."

 _Fuck_.

* * *

Ketika jam istirahat berdentang nyaring, Lu Han langsung berlari keluar kelasnya menuju ke kafetaria sekolah. Ia segera menerobos lautan siswa yang hendak menuju ke sana, dan dengan cepat langsung bergegas untuk menuju ke sebuah meja panjang yang berada di ujung kafetaria, tepat di mana Minseok dan teman-teman dekatnya yang lain berada.

Ia berlari dan menjatuhkan diri di bangku di antara Minseok dan Yixing duduk, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja di depan mereka. Dengan suara tangisan—palsu, tentu saja—yang melengking keras, ia kemudian berkata dalam nada yang sangat memelas.

"Bisakah kalian meminjamiku uang satu juta won?"

Minseok, Jongdae, Yifan, dan Tao tak menggubris tangisan amatir teman dekat mereka tersebut, dan dengan santainya lanjut memilih menu makanan yang tertera di daftar menu—dan hal itu membuat tangisan Lu Han semakin nyaring, hingga seluruh siswa di kafetaria tersebut menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah Lu Han.

Yixing, menjadi teman satu-satunya yang akan selalu termakan oleh air mata buaya Lu Han, memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan kasihan dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai lengan tangan Lu Han pelan.

"Lu Han- _ah_ , jangan menangis seperti itu," katanya pelan.

(Yifan, Tao, Jongdae, dan Minseok melemparkan pandangan kearah Yixing yang berarti _"Berhenti memberinya perhatian yang ia inginkan,"_ yang sialnya tak ditangkap Yixing dengan benar.)

Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok kearah Yixing dengan mata berbinar, dan ia mencoba membuat tatapan semelas mungkin yang bisa ia tunjukkan kearah Yixing.

"Yixing..."

"Tapi aku tak memiliki uang satu juta won."

Lu Han menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan keras, membuat Minseok meringis pelan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar kau tak memakai uang sekolahmu untuk membeli baju dan tas bermerk yang baru?" kata Minseok sambil memutar mata melihat sahabatnya lagi-lagi membenturkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja.

"Min, berhenti menceramahiku dan pinjami aku uang."

"Sori, tapi aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu."

Lu Han menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Minseok dan teman-temannya yang lain. "Kalian kan bisa patungan dan mengumpulkan uang untuk meminjamiku? Aku janji akan mengembalikannya dalam waktu seminggu setelah aku mendapatkan uang bulananku dari _baba_ ku!"

"Terakhir kali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, uang tiga ratus wonku tak kunjung kembali."

"Tao, aku tak ingat aku pernah meminjam uang padamu."

" _Well_ , sebenarnya itu adalah uang Yifan, tapi aku memiliki prinsip _'Uangnya uangku, uangku uangku.'_ Jadi dalam kata lain, itu adalah uangku."

Lu Han merengut, memajukan bibirnya dan menampilkan wajah semelas mungkin. Ketika Yifan, Tao, dan Jongdae lebih memilih untuk pergi dan memesan makanan untuk menghindari _aegyo_ darinya, ia langsung beralih pada Minseok dan mencoba untuk merayunya.

"Min..."

"Lu Han, tidak. Sampai kau memelas dan berubah menjadi anjing yang dibuang oleh majikannya pun aku tidak akan meminjamimu uang lagi. Kau sudah sering kuperingatkan dan akhirnya apa? Kau selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi dan lagi."

"Aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir!"

"Tidak."

"Miiiiiiin."

"Tidak."

"Miiiiin _ieeeee_."

"Uh—aku tak tahu kalau kalian berdua—berpacaran?"

Suara Byun Baekhyun mengagetkan baik Minseok dan Lu Han, dan dalam sedetik mereka baru tahu jika posisi mereka saat ini begitu—ehm, mencurigakan? Lu Han sedang memanyunkan bibirnya mendekati pipi kiri Minseok, tepat di samping telinganya yang kini memerah sempurna.

Lu Han, mengetahui posisi mereka, langsung menarik dirinya dan duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya. Baekhyun tertawa, kemudian menaruh nampannya di atas meja dan duduk di depan Lu Han.

"Aku? Berpacaran dengan makhluk bodoh dan dungu seperti ini? Mana sudi?"

"Min, tenang saja. Uke dan uke tidak akan pernah bermain pedang," kata Lu Han sambil mengirimkan kedipan genit padanya.

Baekhyun tertawa, kemudian mulai memakan zuppa sup yang ia beli.

"Omong-omong, kalian sedang ngapain sampai kau harus menampilkan _aegyo_ mesummu seperti tadi?"

"Lu Han butuh uang, dan tak ada satupun dari kami yang sudi meminjaminya uang sebesar satu juta won."

"Itu karena kalian pelit."

"Lu—"

"Dan tak berperikeLuHanan."

"Kami tida—"

" _Fake friends._ "

Minseok menatap Lu Han bosan, kemudian pergi untuk menyusul ketiga kawannya memesan makanan.

Yixing pindah untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mulai meminta makanannya, yang terlihat begitu _kyoooot_ sekaligus aneh karena Baekhyun mau-mau saja berbagi makanan dengannya.

"Baek..."

"Lu Han, mana mungkin aku punya uang sebanyak itu?" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan membersihkan 'cemong' di pipi Yixing akibat cara makannya yang seperti bayi.

Lu Han mencebik, kemudian membenturkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang satu juta won dalam tiga ha—_

"Tapi jika kau sangat sangat membutuhkannya, aku punya solusinya."

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengiriminya kedipan jenaka.

* * *

" _Fuck._ "

"..."

" _Fuck_ , Baek, _fuck_."

"..."

"Oh _**fuck**_."

Baekhyun memutar mata karena itu adalah kali keseratus Lu Han mengucapkan kata umpatan yang sebenarnya hanya ingin ia dengar di ranjang.

"Baek, _fuck_."

"Lu Han, aku kan hanya memberimu pilihan dan solusi. Kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah. Jangan di- _install_."

Lu Han menatap Baekhyun skeptis, kemudian menatap teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua menampakkan reaksi datar seperti apa yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun padanya adalah hal biasa dan bukannya SEBUAH APLIKASI _DATING_ DENGAN _SUGAR DADDY_.

"Teman-teman..."

Minseok, sebagai sahabat yang pengertian dan baik hati, memegang pundak Lu Han dan menatapnya tajam. Bila tatapan dan ekspresinya seperti ini, biasanya ia akan memberikan saran yang paling rasional _for the sake of his best friend_ dan Lu Han yakin ia akan segera melarangnya dan meminjaminya uang seka—

"Lu Han."

"Ya, Min?"

" _Install_ saja."

Gubrak.

Tao, seolah menyetujui saran Minseok, mengangguk enteng seolah aplikasi itu adalah aplikasi game terbaru dan bukannya aplikasi mesum.

"Coba saja, Lu Han. Lumayan, kan, jika kau bertemu dengan _daddy_ hot yang bisa memberimu uang dan baju bagus?"

"Dan jangan lupakan servis mereka. Kudengar, _daddies_ di aplikasi itu adalah yang terbaik."

"Chen benar. Aku dengar dari anak kelas sebelah, dan ia mendapatkan _daddy_ yang begitu _hawt_."

"Aku akan percaya jika Yifan sudah mengatakan seseorang sebagai orang yang _hawt_ seperti itu."

" _Seriously, guys..._ "

Lu Han begitu depresi karena menurutnya, memiliki _sugar daddy_ sama saja dengan menjadi pelacur, namun teman-teman yang ia pikir akan menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar malah menasihatinya untuk menginstall aplikasi tersebut.

"Lu Han."

Kecuali malaikat yang satu ini; Yixing.

"Yixing, tolong katakan padaku kalau kau—"

"Aku mendukungmu untuk mencari _sugar daddy_."

Lu Han melongo mendengar jawaban teman yang ia sangka sebagai satu-satunya teman yang waras yang ia miliki tersebut.

"Kudengar mereka menyukai _vanilla sex_ dan tidak akan melakukan BDSM kecuali kau memintanya, _kitten_."

Semua mata tertuju pada Yixing, melotot kearahnya.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENGERTI ISTILAH-ISTILAH MACAM ITU?!"

"TOLONG KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU IA TIDAK MEMAKAI NAMA KITTEN?!"

Lu Han kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke permukaan meja, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari itu.

* * *

Ketika bel sekolah berbunyi selama empat kali dan semua murid telah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, Lu Han lebih memilih untuk berdiam di kelas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada jaket tebal yang ia letakkan di atas meja untuk menutupi kepalanya. Ia berpikir bahwa ide bagus jika ia tetap tinggal di sini dan tidak pulang sampai larut malam dan kemudian orang tuanya akan segera sadar kalau ia tidak pulang dan mereka akan mencarinya. Lalu, mereka akan menyebar pamflet orang hilang dengan foto Lu Han di sana dan ia akan pulang secara dramatis hingga orang tuanya merasa bersalah telah bekerja tanpa memperhatikannya. Lalu ia akan meminta uang lima juta won—satu juta untuk tunggakan sekolahnya dan empat juta untuk membeli pakaian terbaru.

Memikirkannya saja membuatnya bahagia.

Tanpa sadar, Lu Han tertawa seperti orang gila sampai pada akhirnya, ia baru sadar kalau saat ini ia sedang sendirian di sekolah yang mungkin saja angker. Ketika ia melirik jam di dinding kelasnya, ia terperanjat kaget ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Lu Han langsung bergegas pergi dari ruang kelasnya, keluar dari sana dan menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang—ia merutuki sekolahnya yang memiliki koridor panjang dan suram seperti di film-film horor saja—sambil sesekali membenarkan letak ransel di punggungnya dan mencengkeram erat jaket tebalnya. Sesekali, ia akan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang sedang mengikutinya seperti yang terjadi di film hor—

 _BRUK_.

Ow, _fuck_.

Lu Han merasa tubuhnya baru saja menabrak sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dan besar, dan tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding bahkan sampai ia tak bisa merasakan sakit di pantatnya karena— _fuck,_ ia jatuh dengan sangat keras.

Namun ia tak berani membuka mata atau mengangkat wajahnya, karena ia yakin, 100% yakin bahwa ia baru saja menabrak ha—ha—haa—

"Hei—kau baik-baik saja?"

Lu Han bergetar hebat mendengar suara hantu yang baru saja di tabraknya itu seperti sedang mendekat kearahnya, dan ia memejamkan matanya lebih erat dan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menahan getar takut tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lu Han merasakan belaian lembut di lengannya dan ia merintih, mencoba mengusir hantu tersebut dari sampingnya namun—

EH?

 _EH?_

Bukankah hantu tidak bisa menyentuh manusia?

Lu Han membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang ia dapati bukanlah hantu dengan wajah yang rusak atau pocong dengan kain kafan lusuh atau apapun yang menyeramkan, namun—namun...

Jelmaan drakula yang sangat tampan, mempesona, elegan, klasik, kekar, tampan, tampan, tampan lagi, tinggi, putih.

Minus yang satu ini tidak memiliki taring, dan sepertinya tidak menghisap darah.

Mungkin ia bisa menggigit di bagian leher, namun Lu Han lebih memilih ia untuk menggigit dan memberinya _kissmark_.

Tanpa sadar, Lu Han tersenyum mesum.

Lelaki di depannya memandangnya heran, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lu Han pelan, berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Siswa, kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Wait._

 _SISWA?!_

Mata Lu Han terbelalak lebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya tersebut sedang mengenakan seragam khusus untuk guru di sekolahnya, dan sedetik kemudian, Lu Han bangkit dari jatuhnya dan beringsut menjauh.

"Uh—"

"Hei—apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau barusan menabrakku dengan sangat keras dan aku melihatmu jatuh dan kau terlihat sangat kesakitan."

"Ya, _Teacher._ Pantatku sangat sakit."

"Ow, _my poor boy_. Apakah sesakit itu?"

" _Yes, Teacher._ "

"Kau mau aku memijatnya dengan lembut?"

"Oh, _please, Teacher_. Pijat pantatku dengan lembut."

"Kemari, sayang. Akan kuhukum kau dengan keras karena kau telah menabrakku dan kau telah menyakiti bokong kenyalmu itu."

"Oh, _yes, Teacher. Please punish me!_ "

" _You're a bad, bad student._ "

" _Teacher!_ "

"Siswa!"

" _Teacher! Oh yess!_ "

"Siswa!"

Dan Lu Han pun mengerjap.

"Uh—apakah Anda mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku bertanya; apakah kau sakit? Kau jatuh membentur lantai dengan sangat keras."

Lu Han agak _sedikit_ kecewa karena adegan hot tersebut hanya terjadi di kepalanya saja, namun itu cukup membuat darahnya berdesir menuju ke selatan tubuhnya.

Guru di depannya memang bangsat.

"Helo? Kau terlihat begitu linglung dan hilang akal."

"Karenamu, yeah. Aku memang hilang akal."

"Huh? Apa katamu?"

Lu Han terperanjat dengan kata-katanya sendiri, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya berkata bahwa saya lapar. Ya, ya, saya lapar."

"Aah, pantas saja kau lapar. Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan dan kau masih di sekolah," kata guru tersebut lembut sambil tersenyum.

Dan Lu Han hampir buta karena senyumnya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau belum pulang? Apakah kau sedang ada kelas tambahan?"

Lu Han menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Saya ketiduran di kelas." _Bohong._

Guru di depannya mengernyit tak percaya, kemudian bertanya, "Apakah itu alasan mengapa kau berlari? Jangan-jangan kau tidur sambil berjalan?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya takut, dan kukira Anda adalah hantu, Mr...?"

"Oh, ya. Aku belum menyebutkan namaku. Namaku adalah Oh Sehun, dan kau bisa memanggilku Mr Oh," kata guru tersebut sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Lu Han menjabat tangan tersebut, kemudian memikirkan seribu hal yang bisa ia lakukan dengan tangan besar dan jari-jari panjang tersebut.

Namun sebelum ia bisa merencanakan hal-hal kotor lainnya, Mr Oh sudah menarik tangannya, kemudian tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Tapi, Mr Oh—saya tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya mengajar di sini. Apa kau guru bantu? Atau kau guru kelas satu?"

Mr Oh tertawa, kemudian pindah untuk berdiri di samping Lu Han dan mulai berjalan pelan sambil mengisyaratkan padanya untuk ikut berjalan.

(Di otaknya, Lu Han dengan senang hati membayangkan bila ia akan digiring ke gudang tak dipakai yang gelap dan—)

"Aku adalah guru baru yang baru mulai bekerja besok Senin."

Lu Han ber-oh ria, kemudian mengangguk dan menatap Mr Oh yang berjalan di samping kirinya.

Ia mengamati bagaimana tampan dan tegap guru baru di sekolahnya tersebut. Dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya, dagu lancip, hidung tajam dan tatapan lembut sekaligus tajam yang ia miliki membuatnya semakin panas. Kemeja biru yang ia gunakan membalut tubuhnya dengan seksi sekaligus rapi, membuat Lu Han ingin melucutinya secepat yang ia bisa.

Dan di dalam otaknya, ia ingin sekali guru tersebut menjadi guru kedisiplinan yang akan _menghukumnya_ ketika ia berbuat _nakal_ , baik di lingkungan sekolah maupun di atas ranj—

"Oh, ya, kau belum menyebutkan namamu. Aku tak nyaman memanggilmu dengan sebutan _siswa_. Siapa namamu, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

" _Call me baby and I will call you my daddy_."

Mata Oh Sehun berkilat tajam, dan ada kilat nafsu di antara keping matanya ketika Lu Han mengucapkannya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, _mendekat_ hingga akhirnya ia membawa bibir Lu Han dalam satu ciuman panjang yang bergelora hingga pemuda Lu tersebut merintih pelan. Dan Lu Han tak keberatan bila mereka melakukan _nya_ di atas lantai dingin koridor ini, sekarang juga—detik ini juga.

Namun sialnya, itu hanya terjadi di kepalanya. Lagi. (Karena Lu Han memang siswa mesum.)

"Nama saya adalah Lu Han, dan kau boleh memanggilku Lu Han, Mr Oh."

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku Sehun jika kita berada di luar jam sekolah. Lagian, aku masih 25 tahun."

Lu Han melotot dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tak percaya akan fakta bahwa Mr Oh So Gorgeous ini baru berumur 25 tahun, dan fakta bahwa ia baru berumur sekian dan Lu Han baru berumur 18 tahun menjadikan mimpinya untuk menikah dan beranak-pinak dengan Oh Sehun takkan terdengar terlalu aneh dan tak bisa dianggap sebagai hubungan _paedophil_ di mata sosial.

"Benarkah?!"

Sehen terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi Lu Han yang ia lihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Reflek, ia mencubit pipi mochi Lu Han gemas.

"Kau sangat lucu, Lu Han."

Mendengar tawa Oh Sehun, membuat Lu Han lupa bahwa ia masih punya kewajiban untuk membayar biaya sekolah sebesar satu juta won.

Namun persetan dengan satu juta won atau aplikasi _sugar daddy._ Baginya, Sehun adalah manusia hot. Dan sialnya, Lu Han tak bisa berhenti berpikir kotor tentangnya.

 _Fuck._

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, ketika sosok Sehun sudah tak lagi berada di sampingnya dan ketika pikirannya sudah kembali normal, ia baru kembali kepikiran dengan fakta bahwa ia harus mendapatkan uang satu juta won selama tiga hari.

Maka malam itu juga, dengan tangis yang menderai dari kedua matanya, dengan separuh hati, ia memutuskan untuk menginstall aplikasi yang disarankan oleh Baekhyun.

(Dan dalam hati, ia mendapatkan _daddy_ seperti Oh Sehun.)

Malam itu, dengan _username_ Lulubabyooh, ia segera membuat akun dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sekadar informasi saja, suku kata terakhir dari namanya terinspirasi dari nama akun instagram Oh Sehun yang ia dapatkan secara _stalking_ lima belas menit yang lalu.

" _Hai, aku adalah lulubabyooh, lelaki lajang siap tempur yang imut, lucu nan menggemaskan. Umurku 18 tahun, jadi aku masih ingin berpacaran tapi karena umurku yang masih belia nan menggemaskan, aku butuh seorang daddy yang bisa memelukku kapan saja dan melindungiku dari dunia yang jahat ini T-T. Please adopt me as your kitten, Mr!"_

Dan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, ia mendapatkan 29 cinta dan _friend requests_ dari 29 _daddies_.

Pukul lima pagi ketika ia terbangun dan mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat semua profil _daddies_ yang mengiriminya cinta dan _friend requests_ , ia akhirnya—dengan berat hati dan rasa was-was—mengonfirmasi satu _daddy_ dengan _username_ dan profil yang ia pikir cukup elegan dan—ia harap—cukup tampan dan _hawt_.

Dan juga kaya.

 _Name : yourperfectdaddy_

 _Profil : "Tidak butuh pembuktian lain untuk mengatakan bahwa seseorang itu elegan dan berkelas kecuali dompet, wajah, postur tubuh, dan permainannya di ranjang. Dan aku, akan memberikanmu semuanya."_

 _Last login : an hour ago_

 _Place : Seoul_

 _ **yourperfectdaddy**_ _has sent you a friend request_

 _you have accepted_ _ **yourperfectdaddy**_ _as your daddy! Enjoy the kinks, baby!_

* * *

Siang harinya, Lu Han langsung bertukar pesan dengan _yourperfectdaddy_ dan bisa dibilang ia cukup lega karena _daddy_ yang ia pilih sepertinya adalah orang yang masih muda, bertenaga, memiliki hormon yang cukup untuk menandinginya, dan dari caranya mengirim pesan dan berdialog dengannya, Lu Han cukup yakin bahwa ia elegan.

(Lu Han memiliki pemikiran bahwa orang elegan pasti tampan.)

Dan hal yang Lu Han sukai dari _daddy-_ nya adalah karena ia rupanya adalah orang yang tak banyak basa-basi.

Mereka langsung berjanji untuk bertemu langsung sehari setelahnya, tepatnya pada hari Minggu di sebuah restoran Italia yang terletak di jantung kota Seoul.

Dari sini, Lu Han berpikiran bahwa selain elegan, tampan, dan menarik, _daddy_ -nya adalah orang yang kaya.

Tanpa sadar Lu Han mendesah puas ketika _daddy_ -nya mengiriminya pesan berisi " _sampai ketemu besok malam, my sweet pea, my lil baby"_ sebelum akhirnya offline.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia merasa mendapatkan _jackpot_.

* * *

Maka dari itu ketika hari Minggu datang, Lu Han bahkan menolak tawaran teman-temannya yang mengajaknya untuk ke Apgujong untuk berbelanja. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumah dan memilah-milah pakaian terbaik yang akan ia gunakan untuk pergi menemui _daddy_ -nya nanti malam.

 _Well_ , setidaknya ia harus berdandan rapi untuk meningkatkan gaira— _no_.

Maka tepat pada pukul tujuh malam, saat ia sudah lengkap dengan pakaian terbaiknya, ia segera meluncur keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke jalan raya terdekat dan menyetop taksi.

Malam itu, Lu Han sudah sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _his daddy, his perfect daddy_.

Butuh waktu perjalanan lebih dari dua puluh menit baginya untuk sampai di restoran yang sudah _daddy_ -nya janjikan. Dan ketika taksi yang ia naiki telah berhenti tepat di depan restoran yang dimaksud, ia segera keluar dari taksi dan memberikan uangnya pada si sopir, tak memedulikan uang kembaliannya.

Ia segera berlari masuk, dan ia segera menghampiri seorang pelayan yang telah bersiap di depan pintu masuk seraya berkata, "Bisa tunjukkan padaku meja pesanan atas nama Mr Jung?"

Pelayan wanita tersebut membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil. "Kemari, Tuan."

Lu Han tersenyum, berusaha menelan degup kencang yang kini hampir membuatnya sesak napas karena— _fuck_ , sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan _daddy-_ nya yang sangat elegan, tampan, kaya, dan—

"Meja atas nama Mr Jung, Tuan," kata pelayan tersebut, membungkuk dan mempersilakan Lu Han untuk duduk di sebuah meja yang saat ini salah satu bangkunya telah diduduki oleh—

 _FUCK._

 _MATI KAU, LU HAN._

* * *

Lu Han ingin menangis.

Ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Ia ingin pulang, lalu lari ke rumah Minseok, Yixing, Tao, Yifan, Jongdae, Baekhyun atau siapalah dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang selalu ia perbuat. Ia akan menangis dan bersujud, menangis, menangis atas kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupannya yang lama karena—

BAGAIMANA BISA _DADDY_ YANG IA SANGKA AKAN MENJADI _DADDY_ YANG _HAWT_ , TAMPAN, ELEGAN, KEKAR, BERHORMON DAN MUDA INI MENJADI _DADDY_ DENGAN BENTUK DAN RUPA SEPERTI INI?!

Lu Han bahkan belum bisa mengangkat wajahnya saking takutnya ia melihat rupa lelaki di depannya.

Persetan dengan umur. Lelaki yang menjadi _daddy_ -nya kali ini berumur mungkin sekitar 40 tahunan, atau bahkan 48, lebih tua dari _baba_ -nya! Dan—elegan? _Bullshit_. Lelaki di depannya ini bahkan sedang makan _steak_ hidangan di restoran ini seperti babi. Dan—uh, lihatlah lelaki ini! Ia bahkan berbicara sambil mengunyah makanannya, dan kunyahannya sampai muncrat-muncrat di atas meja.

 _Lu Han is doomed._

Ia meringis ketika mendengar lelaki bernama Mr Jung ini membuka suara untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Dan Lu Han, ingin sekali pergi dari sana.

Oh Sehun satu milyar kali lipat lebih baik darinya. _Hell_ , Jungsoo, si kutu buku kelas 3B yang menjadi penguntitnya tahun lalu bahkan lebih mending dari si tua bangkotan ini!

Lu Han menangis dalam hati, meminta permohonan ampun dari Tuhan dan dewa dewi di langit.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan _steak_ yang dipesankan khusus untuk Lu Han tak sekalipun tersentuh karena—BAGAIMANA IA BISA MAKAN JIKA ORANG DI DEPANNYA SAJA SELALU MENYEMBURKAN AIR LUDAH DAN KUNYAHAN MAKANANNYA DI SEKITAR MEJA?! Lagian Lu Han juga geli jika harus makan di depan lelaki bertubuh gempal dengan mata sipit, rambut botak di tengah kepala dan lubang hidung yang rambut hidungnya hampir menutupi lubangnya sendiri. Apalagi di tambah dengan janggut dan kumis tebalnya itu.

SEBENARNYA INI ORANG ATAU GORILA, SIH? KENAPA WAJAHNYA BULU SEMUA?!

Lu Han, lagi-lagi menangis dalam hati.

Namun baru lima menit setelah lelaki di depannya selesai makan—dan Lu Han ingin segera di hipnotis agar tak lagi mengingat suara sendawanya yang memalukan—ia bisa mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya.

"Uhm—apakah kau memang _yourperfectdaddy_ , Mr Jung?"

Mr Jung terlihat sangat bingung. Mata kecilnya semakin menyipit memandang Lu Han, dan pipi besarnya bergerak ketika ia berbicara.

Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hampir tertutup oleh rambut di sekitar mulutnya, namun Lu Han berhasil menajamkan pendengarannya agar dapat menangkap perkataannya.

"Ah— _yourperfectdaddy_. Apakah kau kesini ingin berjumpa dengan _thisperfectdaddy_ , Nak?"

Dan Lu Han ingin muntah melihat Mr Jung mengatakannya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, mungkin mencoba menggodanya.

"Mr Jung, mungkin ada sedikit kesalahpahaman antara saya dan Anda, karena menurut saya, _yourperfectdaddy_ adalah orang yang—"

Mr Jung tertawa begitu keras, hingga hampir semua pengunjung restoran melirik kearahnya dan Lu Han ingin bumi segera menelannya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

"Nak, Nak. Jangan khawatir, Anakku. Aku bukan _yourperfectdaddy_ yang kaucari."

Lu Han melongo, kaget—sekaligus gembira ria—mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh si gempal tua ini.

Lelaki gendut di depannya tersenyum lembut, kemudian berkata, " _Yourperfectdaddy_ adalah atasanku. Aku hanyalah supir pribadinya, bocah kecil."

Lu Han mengernyit, kemudian bertanya. "Lalu kenapa Anda yang berada di sini? Di mana _yourperfectdaddy_? Apakah ia tak ingin bertemu denganku? Apakah ia akhirnya taubat dan tak ingin menjadi _daddy_ ku? Apakah ia sebenarnya sudah berkeluarga dan istrinya mendadak sakit? Apakah anaknya mendadak sakit? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

Mr Jung kaget mendengar pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu, kemudian mengangkat tangannya, menenangkan Lu Han.

" _Yourperfectdaddy_ sedang ada _meeting_ dengan klien-nya di restoran ini juga, dan ia menyuruhku agar memberitahumu tentang hal itu agar kau tak pulang dan kalian tidak jadi ketemu. Dan—tidak, orang yang kaumaksud belum berumah tangga, apalagi punya anak. Dan omong-omong soal _yourperfectdaddy_ , ia sudah berdiri di belakangmu sekarang," kata Mr Jung sambil mengedipkan mata.

Lu Han terkejut, jantungnya melewatkan satu kali detakan dan ia terpaku di tempatnya.

Ia tak bisa menoleh ke belakang, matanya terpaku pada sosok Mr Jung yang kini tertawa dan menunduk kearahnya, kemudian pergi berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kau—"

Lu Han mengernyit, merasa bahwa ia pernah mendengar suara seperti—

"—Lu Han?"

Lu Han menoleh ke belakang, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok—

"Mr—Oh?"

—Oh _fucking gorgeous_ Sehun.

* * *

Jika sejam yang lalu Lu Han ingin menangis, maka kali ini ia juga ingin menangis namun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Kali ini, Lu Han ingin menangis karena Baekhyun telah menuntunnya pada jalan yang benar nan hakiki dan Tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan jodohnya di dunia dan akhirat, amin.

Maka malam itu, Sehun memperkenalkan diri sebagai _the real_ _ **yourperfectdaddy**_ dan mereka kembali memulai pertemuan indah nan bahagia mereka.

Baik Sehun dan Lu Han melupakan fakta bahwa mereka belum memesan makanan lagi dan larut dalam obrolan mereka. Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pengusaha yang mendapatkan hak untuk meneruskan perusahaan dari tangan ayahnya. Ketika Lu Han bertanya bagaimana dengan hubungan ini, karena Sehun sekarang sudah menjadi guru di sekolah Lu Han, Sehun dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa ia menerima tawaran menjadi guru—guru kedisiplinan seperti yang Lu Han harapkan, padahal!—hanya karena ia ingin membantu pamannya yang sebenarnya adalah kepala sekolah Lu Han. Dan Sehun mengatakan dengan jujur—dan romantis—bahwa ia mau dengan senang hati menolak menjadi guru jika Lu Han tak nyaman jika ia menjalani hubungan dengan seorang guru di sekolahnya.

Lu Han, di sisi lain, mengatakan kebenaran bahwa ia mengikuti aplikasi _dating sugar daddy_ tersebut karena alasan satu juta won.

(Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, namun kemudian meraih tangan Lu Han, mengecupnya dan berkata bahwa ia beruntung Lu Han menerima _friend request_ darinya.)

Pembicaraan mereka mengarah pada hal-hal pribadi, dan Lu Han baru tahu jika Sehun pun mengenal _baba_ nya karena mereka berdua sama-sama pengusaha. Mereka berbicara banyak hal, dan dari pembicaraan mereka, Lu Han berpendapat bahwa Sehun adalah lelaki yang mapan, tampan, seksi, dan tampan. (Seribu kali Lu Han ingin mengulangi kata tampan, ia rasa hal tersebut tak cukup.)

Ia begitu terpesona melihat penampilan Sehun dengan jas hitam yang ketat dan kacamata yang masih membingkai wajahnya, membuat tampilannya seribu kali lebih hot dan terkesan begitu jenius.

Dalam pembicaraannya, Sehun juga bisa mengenal Lu Han lebih dekat, dan ia mengetahui satu lagi fakta tentang pemuda di depannya bahwa pemuda Lu tersebut adalah sosok yang _nakal_.

 _Sangat, sangat nakal_.

Malam itu, Lu Han menasbihkan dirinya menjadi _sugar baby_ Sehun dunia akhirat, dan ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pengantin Sehun saat ia sudah cukup umur dan lulus kuliah, yang mana Sehun mendengarnya dengan seksama dan tertawa.

Namun pada akhirnya, Sehun hanya mengatakan satu hal:

"Tentu saja, _sweet pea._ "

Lu Han tertawa, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menarik kembali tangannya, kemudian menghadiahi satu kecupan lembut di punggung tangan Lu Han.

"Sekarang bisakah kita memesan makanan?"

Lu Han mengangguk riang sambil mengelus perutnya. " _Lulu is hungry, daddy_."

Mata Sehun berkilat tajam, kemudian ia menampilkan seringaiannya sambil berkata, " _Then you can choose the menu, my dear._ "

Lu Han tersenyum setan seolah di kepalanya ia sedang merencanakan untuk menguasai dunia. Ia mengambil daftar menu yang ada di tengah meja. Ia tak membacanya, dan matanya malah memandang kedua manik Sehun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dan berkata dengan lirih, " _Can I have Korean meat?_ "

Sehun mengernyit, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Lu Han, _baby_ , kau tak bisa mengatakan hal yang membuat _daddy_ bingung. Perjelas, sayang. Kau ingin daging Korea yang bagaimana? Samgyupsal?"

Lu Han meletakkan daftar menunya kembali ke atas meja, kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya dan membawa kakinya untuk menjelajah ke bawah meja hingga ujung sepatunya menyentuh arah selatan bagian tubuh Sehun.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, menatap Lu Han kaget hingga Lu Han menggesekkan sepatunya di antara paha dalam Sehun hingga pemuda dengan nama lengkap Oh Sehun tersebut memejamkan matanya dan mendesis lirih.

" _Daddy, can baby have this Korean meat as my dinner?_ "

" _Fuck, baby, you can have it all day long in my bed. You can have the milk too, my sweet pea_."

" _Can I have two extra eggs? It looks so big and delicious, daddy!_ "

Sehun menggeram rendah seperti binatang buas, kemudian bangkit dan menarik Lu Han pergi.

Di dalam hati, Lu Han berjanji akan meminta _daddy_ nya untuk membelikan _eyeliner_ untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun nantinya.

* * *

 _author's note : because I cannot write smut. because Sehun with spectacles is hawt. because Sehun!teacher is my kink. because lulu baby needs sehun as his sugar daddy. because naughty!lu is the best. bye._


End file.
